Tribute for Xanxus
by Lady Frost08
Summary: Xanxus may seem like one of the biggest villain in KHR (actually he is) but hey let's give him more love! A collection of drabbles and oneshots featuring the one and only Varia leader, Xanxus! Yayyyyyyy! :)))
1. Ring Battle Arc Part 1

The sun was barely above the horizons. You hummed as you walked, a spring in your steps. You were able to buy a limited edition of your favorite anime character figurine and it took you a whole lot not to scream in joy. As you walked, you noticed a group of people in your path. Nevertheless you tried to ignore them and just continued on your way home.

That is until you saw a certain brunette in the middle of the group. Oh and a silver head too, and a ravenette, and a brocolli head with the tail head... _ohhhh.._

"Baka-Tsuna!" You called to your long time bestfriend, waving your hands to get his attention as you ran, ignoring the cries of shock coming from his friends.

For some reason even in your state of euphoria you still were able to notice Tsuna's horrified expression and his usual shriek of 'HIIIIIIIIEEEE!?' as he stared wide-eyed at you. You frowned and let go of his hands you took and were shaking earlier in excitement.

"What's wrong Tsu-tsu?" You asked using your favorite nickname for him.

' _WHY IS NAME-CHAN HERE!? CAN'T SHE SENSE THE ATMOSPHERE!? SHE MIGHT DIE!'_ Tsuna panicked as he took a quick glance at the Varia members in front of them. Well they're in higher ground compared to the road they're in so that's why you probably didn't see them but still...

He shivered when he saw the scary guy with red eyes staring at his bestfriend intensely, almost like he's going to lash out at her any second.

"N-name-chan..." Tsuna tried to warn you but you stopped and lowered your head, your earlier enthusiasm completely disappearing as you spoke with the gravest of tone, hair still covering your face so that the shadows only intensified your now serious aura.

"I smell something unpleasant here" You started and Tsuna stiffened. Had you noticed already? Still no one spoke and only awaited your next response.

Without warning, you quickly turned around and pointed a finger at Gokudera, eyes blazing.

"Gokudera-aho you stink!" As if to prove your point you took your hand you weren't using to point to him and used it to cover your nose, glaring at him all the while. Well actually he didn't stink but you just LOVED to mess with him.

The white-haired bomber blanched and look at you with disbelief, the look quickly turning into anger as time passed.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU WOMAN! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!?" He was about to lash at you but Yamamoto and Basil promptly hold his arms, preventing him from doing so. From up above Iemitsu watched in amusement at the happenings while still keeping close eye at the Varia. Squalo was about to yell his usual catchphrase when Xanxus gave him a deadly glare and he immediately shut up.

Meanwhile you ignored the Italian bomber and turn your back to him, letting out a creepy laugh as you did so. Bel's grin widened, liking the sound of your laugh as he laughed his own _'Ushishishi'_. You didn't hear him though as you find your next victim.

"Oh Lambo~" You sang as you picked up the cow printed suit wearing baby and smiled at him innocently. Tsuna shivered, already knowing that look and was about to tell you not to when you cut him off with a glare and return back to the sweet smile upon turning your head back at the kid.

By this time Lambo had stopped crying and was back in his usual state. He gazed at you with curious green eyes and you cooed at how cute he is.

"Ne, Name-chan do you have candy? Do you have candy? Lambo-san wants candy!" Ah yes he was back to his normal self.

"No Lambo but Name-chan will just play with you okay?" You kindly smile at him as the cow kid began throwing a fit.

"No! Lambo-san wants candy! Give Lambo-san his candy NOW!"

"There,there" You tried to placate him by throwing him in the air and catching him, then repeating the motion but Lambo didn't stop his crying and you smirk as you waited for the right moment.

As you watched him fly into the air, you readied your leg and did not catch him within arms length. You only watched as he came falling closer to your knee and the ground. Then with the right momentum you swing your leg and hit the jackpot as Lambo was sent with great speed farther and farther into the sky till there was only a spark of him. Gokudera calmed down and even had a part of him that was proud of you.

You giggled maniacally as you pointed to the sky, "Ne Tsu-tsu! Look, look a shooting star! Hurry and make a wish!" To mock him further you close your eyes and said, "Whoever is there, I wish Lambo may be happy wherever he is now. He's been such a good kid."

"Don't talk as if he's dead Name-chan!" Tsuna exclaimed and you only deadpan at him.

"You think he's still alive? Man I should have made my kick stronger." You murmured as you went into depressed mode.

' _And she still has the guts to be depressed here!'_ Tsuna thought horribly as blue lines appeared over his head.

Xanxus felt his lips twitch for a moment. However it has been a longtime since he smirk or smile for real and it wouldn't change just because of this stupid girl. Nevertheless he won't deny that this trash didn't fail to amuse him without the use of blood or torture which usually are the only things that makes him interested in. Though the girl did use violence. Oh well.

"Ciaossu!" Someone greeted and you whipped your head to the side to see Reborn in one of his costumes.

"Ah! Sorry Reborn , didn't notice you there, I'm just so happy! Anyway hello to you too!" You smiled at the arcobaleno before something seemed to click in your mind.

"Oh ship!" (AN: I tried to avoid using cuss words so I replace shit with ship :)) You exclaimed as you looked at your watch.

"I gotta go now! It's emergency!"

"What happened Name-chan?" Yamamoto asked worriedly.

"You see..." You looked at him with wide, panicked eyes and they all stay silent dreading your answer.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

"I'm hungry!"

Tsuna and Gokudera fall over at your response while Yamamoto laughed his usual cheery laugh.

"Of course Name-chan then see you!"

You grinned at him, "Yeah see you too!" You waved to the Vongola and as you began to run, you stopped remembering something.

"Hey Tsu-tsu!" You called to your bestfriend. You moved him a couple of steps and extended his arms in front of him. You backed a few steps and placed a hand under your chin in deep thought as you looked him over.

"What is this Name-chan?" Tsuna asked, lowering his hands but before he could step out you yelled at him.

"Don't move Tsuna! Just stay there okay? And placed your arms again in front of you"

"Damn woman! Don't make fun of Jyuudaime!" Guess who? xD

"E-eh!? Why?" He asked nervously seeing that you were serious once again but did as he was told.

"If you don't want someone to die then just stay there." Was all you said and Tsuna shrieked and immediately froze in his pose.

Suddenly something prickled at the back of your neck and you slowly turned, looking upwards. You saw deep, red eyes staring coldly at you but instead of being scared, somehow it just piqued your curiosity. You didn't back down from the unsaid challenge and stare him back down, not blinking your eyes.

The air turned cold. No one had the guts to break the silence.

Even Lussuria had his eyes scrunched in concern for the girl who dare look at the Boss straight in the eye. This is not going to be pretty.

After about ten seconds which felt like an eternity to all the spectators you smiled sweetly at Xanxus who blinked in surprise. Why did it feel like his heart just skip a beat? He frowned at the thought, finding it oddly not unpleasant.

"Stupid woman she's going to get herself killed." Gokudera mumbled, mistaking Xanxus's frown for annoyance.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you there earlier." You spoke softly ignoring the exclamations of shock behind you.

"Anyway it is nice to meet you." You bowed and smiled again at the man as well as his companions who also regarded you with surprise on their faces. You ignored it and calmly walked away, feeling holes burning at the back of your head.

Xanxus'eyes never left your form even as you disappear from the corner. He felt something weird in his chest, something he never felt before but before he could comprehend what it was, a loud wail broke his thoughts as something fell from the sky, directly at the timid brunette arms who stumbled and fell from the force.

"Ga...ma...n.. waaahhhhhhh!" Piercing sobs echoed in the area and despite the will to silence the stupid toddler who held the Lightning ring, Xanxus thoughts was plagued back to the girl he met earlier.

" _What is this Name-chan?"_

" _If you don't want someone to die then just stay there."_

The feared Varia leader couldn't suppress the smirk that was growing on his face. That girl is sure as hell interesting.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story was supposed to be a oneshot but... I don't know what happened -_- Poor author-sama has no idea what she's doing anymore :l**

 **Ah well I guess I just have to wing it right? Wait is that the correct term? Wing it? Hmm I'm actually not sure but it sounds nice, right? Anyways reviews, reviews guys~ Author-sama will be really happy! ^_^**


	2. Ring Battle Arc Part 2

The next day passed by uneventfully. You went to school though you didn't see Tsuna and the others so you decided to eat lunch with Kyoko and Hana, the former who also kept wondering on where they are. All the remaining time in school you kept quiet, your mind in a daydream since there's no certain brunette to bother. Now you know why Tsuna's so precious to you. (AN: Meanie! :P )

"Name-chan are you okay?" You heard Kyoko asked and you blinked, going back to reality.

"Hm? Yes I'm fine Kyoko-chan" You offered a smile though the orange haired didn't seem to buy it. She looked at you still in concern and you brushed your hand dismissively.

"Really I'm ok, no worries! Anyway why did you call me?" You tried to steer the topic in another direction but it seemed to backfire as the worried look sent your way deepened and you could hear the slight disappointment in her tone.

"The bell already rang. You didn't heard it, did you? You know you can tell me anything right?"

"Of course Kyoko-chan. You see there are some things I need to settle with just myself. Anyway it's not that serious so stop frowning already sheesh. It doesn't suit your ugly face!" You grinned at her like an idiot and flicked her forehead.

"Name-chan!" Kyoko protested as she rubbed her now red forehead and you laughed, shaking your head.

"Just kidding!" You amended, "You know you're the idol of this school, dear~" You nudge her playfully and she laughed along with you.

"Anyways I need to go home now. Gotta do my homework early so I can have a nice, long sleep!" You stretched your arms as a blissful expression came on your face.

"Oh and please tell Hana that I can't wait for her, sorry" You asked Kyoko and she nodded with a smile.

"Will do, take care Name-chan!"

"Yep! Take care too and thanks!"

With that you left the classroom. You didn't notice Kyoko's face become relieved. At least she's able to make a true smile on your face today. You didn't saw that but you knew already and you're grateful for having friends like her.

As you exit the school grounds and rounded a corner, you stopped. An ominous shadow lured at your back as you see from the orange tinted ground and you slowly turned around to find...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xanxus stared at the crimson, red wine as it swirled gently on his expensive wine glass. Tonight is the start of the Battle of the Rings and he couldn't wait defeat the stupid brats already so he can claim his rightful title as the Tenth Vongola Boss. Thoughts of killing them after obtaining the ring made a smirk come up his face.

Oh how he would love to see the face of those trashes as he kill them.

"VOOOOOOOIIIII! Where the hell is-!" Xanxus was cut off from his thoughts as a certain swordsman entered the living room he was in. The swirling motion stopped and he immediately chucked it at the head of a certain loudmouth.

"VOOOOIII! What was that for!?"

"You're too loud. Now get out of my sight, trash" Xanxus glared at him and Squalo narrowed his eyes back before stomping off and mumbling- or more like yelling profanities at his Boss.

Said boss ignored him and gazed at the lavish walls across from him, thinking nothing in particular. Hitting Squalo with his glass was an enjoyable hobby and it helped soothed his nerves. By hurting that is, another individual. (AN: Sadist much Xanxus? :P)

" _I'm sorry I didn't see you there earlier."_

" _Anyway it is nice to meet you."_

The image of the girl he met yesterday flashed in his mind and he couldn't help the frown that appeared on his face.

Where the hell did that thought come from? Xanxus wondered but now he can't stop thinking about that unique trash that left an impression on him.

Maybe she isn't that much of a trash like the others, he mused as he recalled her actions. She had the strength to kick a baby out of the sky and the knowledge to know where exactly that toddler would land. She even had the timing perfect as the moment she completely left their view was when the cow baby fell from the sky. Girls like her shouldn't normally be able to have skills like that unless of course they grew up in the mafia.

Which she didn't look like...

Or maybe she is.

Damn, now he's even more curious of her.

The way her hair shone in the setting sun as her fair complexion seemed to glow more. Her eyes crinkled with kindness brimming in to surface and that smile, that fucking sweet smile that lights up his world for a second.

" _Anyway it is nice to meet you."_

" _It is nice to meet you."_

" _nice... meet you."_

It makes him want to-

Wait, what the fuck was he thinking? And why does his heart beats painfully fast in his chest? Could it be he was drugged in his own wine, in his own mansion? But no, no one would dare. And as far as he knows despite not being poisoned even once that this isn't the kind of pain he should be feeling if he really is drugged. This one feels different.

"TRASH!" He roared and a servant immediately came stumbling in his steps. The poor man was shivering uncontrollably and sweating oceans as he was in the presence of the Varia boss who looked angrier than usual.

"Get me more wine now trash!" Xanxus ordered, letting out his frustrations on the innocent servant.

"Y-yes" Came the stuttered reply and the man scurried off to do his job.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darkness encompasses the city and a few stars could be seen in the night sky. Once in a while, insects would buzz and dogs would howl before falling back to silence. It really is a peaceful night, the kind that you love oh so much but right now, walking in the middle of the road at past 11:30 in the evening with no one there beside you except shadows coming from the faint lamp posts... Well it's not fun.

"La, la, la, la, la, la, la~" You sing, trying to calm yourself as you continue on your way. Why oh why must you overslept when Reborn specifically told you to go to school at 11pm sharp, without saying any reason why.

Damn your alarm clock for not waking you up.

"La, la, la-" You stopped and yawned, putting your hand to cover your mouth.

"I'm tired... and sleepy" You rubbed your eyes and sighed. Just then you felt the hairs on the back of your neck stood up. Although they're pretty much on the same position since you started walking but this time it's stronger and you braced yourself for any killers coming out to kill you.

Only it wasn't. Or at least that's what you thought.

"Hm?" You blinked at the figure before you.

"Aren't you the guy from yesterday?" You asked. For a girl who's scared at her wits earlier you did a pretty good job quickly snapping out of it.

The man grunted and resumed walking. You took it as a yes and not wanting to be by yourself again, you followed him walking side by side. You didn't feel any harm from the man and besides Tsuna knows him, right? They seem to be conversing before you interrupt them now that you thought of it so that means he's probably okay after all Tsuna didn't cowered before him like he did with the bullies.

Oh if you only knew.

Not wanting to annoy him by asking questions (He didn't seem to be in a mood for that) you kept quiet and just walked, feeling somehow safe for inexplicably no reason . Maybe it's true, two people are better than one, you mused.

"Xanxus" A deep voice cut off your thoughts and you blinked, feeling deja vu all over again.

"Huh?" You stupidly asked, now looking at him directly.

He turned his head back at you and stared... or was it glared?

"Xanxus is my name" He replied curtly.

"Ah!" You scratched your neck in embarrassment, "Sorry. My name's Meiki. Fujiwara Meiki." You smiled at him again before looking at the road in front of you.

You thought you heard a faint "I know" from your companion but as you peek at him from the corner of your eyes, he didn't seem as if he spoke at all. Weird.

What's more is when he started going in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going? Aren't you going to school?" You asked, confused as you watched his back.

"No." He replied before disappearing in a corner.

You sighed and smiled, shaking your head.

"Thank you!" You shouted before turning back and resuming in your own destination, walking leisurely as if you're in cloud nine.

Until you noticed the time on your watch.

"Shit!"

With that you raced towards school with your fastest record ever.

Unknowingly with a pair of red eyes just watching you from a distance.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Haha personally I'm enjoying writing this story since it's the first time I changed my style... oh well. I hope this is good enough for chapter 2/ part 2. After I finish this (I don't know up to what part I'll write) I'll start having another plot since this story is drabbles supposed to be and oneshots but yeah I know now it doesn't look like it.**

 **I just want to tell you that yes I'll continue with what I told you my dear readers~ There would be Halloween, Valentines, whatever theme I think of with you and our beloved Xanxus!~ This won't concentrate only on one type of story, there would be various! Yipee!**

 **Now let's celebrate! Here I brought Xanxus!**

 ***Xanxus enters with his whole body tied*: Release me from this you trash! *evil glare***

 **Author: *shivered* N-no! Anyway you look cute all tied up! *FANGIRL MODE ON* See, see! so cute! Oh the things I could do to you right now! *sparkles***

 **Xanxus: *blushes slightly* Shut up trash!**

 **Author: Yes, yes but first.. *takes out camera* say cheese!**

 **Xanxus:*breaks out from the rope* *chases after the author* I'll kill you trash!**

 **Author: Waaaaah! Help! I don't own KHR or any of the characters there, sadly even Xanxus! That's all, bye-bye! *runs away***

 **Author: *comes back*Anyway reviews guys. You can suggest what type of plot you want to have with Xanxus and I'll work on it! Bye-bye again! *continues running***


	3. Ring Battle Arc Part 3

You weren't dense like Kyoko and Haru so when you see the fight between Ryohei and Lussuria, luckily you saw the last part, you immediately knew that something was up. You confront Tsuna on the way home and Reborn finally told you the truth.

They were part of some mafia.

Hell, and your bestfriend, Tsuna was in the center of all this mess, what with him being the candidate for the tenth Vongola Boss and all.

Weird enough you were chill with this newfound information, even going far as to find it _cool_ and _fucking awesome._

And now with this secrets finally exposed to you, Reborn decided that you were now part of Tsuna's family.

It didn't really matter to you so you agreed.

"Tsuna, I'm bored~" You whined, slapping the back of Tsuna's head.

"HIIEE!? What was that for Name-chan!?" He shrieked, holding his abused head. You smirked and let out an evil laugh.

"Nothing brat" You replied.

"You call me brat but we're just the same age!" The brunette protested and you merely dismissed him with a wave of your hand, finally turning serious.

"Ne, Tsuna. Tonight is with your fight with Xanxus, right?"

"Huh? Yeah why?"

"I didn't watch the fights after Ryohei even though Reborn invited me. But this is the last one right? So I'm going to support you tonight." You stated firmly, looking him straight in the eyes.

"E-eh!? But Name-chan the one I'm fighting with is Xanxus. You might get hurt." Tsuna said. You could see the concern in his eyes and you smiled in gratitude before steeling your face to be serious.

"I didn't ask Tsuna. I'm merely saying to you my decision that's why... that's why I want you to be careful okay? Real careful and safe." You hugged him tightly, feeling tears threatening to spill out your eyes but you held it in, trying to be strong for the boy.

In all honesty, you were worried sick. Worried to how the match will turn out. Tsuna is your bestfriend and like a brother figure to you despite him being the clumsy one and you really don't want anything bad to happen to him. You love him, yes, dearly. He's your family already even before Reborn told you to be part of his family. In another sense though.

That's why you're scared deep inside. What if he somehow loses? You knew he's strong and before then you could see the great potential in him but this is Xanxus. It's different this time. What if the worst happens and Tsuna... you don't even want to think about it.

"I'll be fine Name-chan." Tsuna seems to read your thoughts and tightened his grip on you.

"I'm scared. Really I am but I'm doing this for you and my friends. I know that I can do this after all Reborn is the one who trained me along with Basil so... so just believe in me, okay?" He released the hug and stare at you deep in the eyes, as if seeing the very depth of your soul.

"Yes... I believe in you Tsuna." You were greatly relieved to hear him say that and it's like a heavy burden was lifted off you. He really has matured now, you thought with a smile.

"That's why if you lose, I'll kill you, you hear me!?" You quickly changed moods and had him in a headlock.

"A-ah! Ite! Ite! Stop it Name-chan!" Tsuna wailed, crying anime tears while you laughed your evil laugh.

Behind the crack of the door, Reborn smiled while watching the scene. His student finally is growing up. He knew you would be a great addition to the family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once again you were walking alone in the middle of the night. This time though you don't feel scared. You remembered the time Xanxus has kept you company. You never told anyone about it, Reborn included, even after knowing the whole truth. It just felt like something private. Something like a secret between the two of you.

And you wondered, Xanxus is the bad guy here. You heard that he kills anything in his path, without mercy, just as long as he gets what he wants. But even then he's also cruel, never feeling other emotion other than hate and anger.

That makes you think. Why didn't Xanxus killed you when he had a chance? You were an ally of Tsuna, his enemy. Back then when you first met him you obviously disrupted their conversation, an enough reason to kill you with his kind of attitude but he didn't.

Hell you even stared at him straight in the eyes.

Now you know why your friends had that weird reaction back then. Still he didn't kill you.

And that one night when he accompanied you. The reason why you're not feeling afraid at the moment.

Or maybe it's just really coincidence that you two crossed paths but then the fact that he spared you alive and even tell you his own name without you asking him makes you feel warm inside.

You knew deep down that there is something special with this man.

And hell would freeze over before you admit to anyone that the same feeling has you with being connected to him.

In what way, you still don't know.

Before you could ponder more on your thoughts however, someone hit with you in the back of your head and everything turns dark.

Or well, at least darker than the road you're walking in, what with being night and all.

Was your last thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You woke up with shoutings and feeling kind of annoyed that your sleep was disturbed, you slowly rose up like Sadako, long hair covering your face and spoke in a low, creepy voice.

"Who the hell disturbed my sleep?" You swayed a little, still feeling dizzy when a scream pierced the air along with gasps.

"HHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? SADAKOOOO!"

Huh? You knew that voice.

You shook your head, hair falling back so your face could be seen and looked at Tsuna as if he's in drug.

"Oi you on drugs or something?" You asked, not noticing Xanxus and other Varia members across from your friends.

"N-Name-chan!?" Tsuna pointed a finger at you as if he can't believe your presence and you merely blow at a stray hair on your face.

"Point that to me again and I'll chop it." You threatened and Tsuna immediately retracted it back.

"Ahaha, nice to see you awake Name-chan. I thought you're a zombie." Yamamoto laughed and you blinked owlishly at him.

"Eh?"

"Che, shut up you base-ball freak. It's obvious that's Name, no one else!" Gokudera growled angrily at him.

"Well that's shocking to the extreme!" Ryohei commented, joining the conversation.

"But Gokudera you were scared too. I saw you jump back when Name-chan arose."

"I did not! And shut up turf-head!"

"What was that you tako-head!?"

You ignored them and finally noticed the Varia looking at you. Especially him, Xanxus with Tsuna staring at you with a worried expression.

And then it clicked.

Why are you in the side of Varia? Though it's a couple of meters away from them but still...

And you saw Reborn, Basil, Shamal and Colonello on the other side behind the Vongola. They're standing a few distance from the group. You looked at your own and you see that you're in a rectangular cage like thing with blue lasers acting like bars around you.

"Why am I here?" You questioned aloud and Reborn was the one who answered for you.

"Xanxus said that if he wins, you'll be going with them Name-chan." The fedora wearing baby looked at you seriously and you can't help but blink your eyes at that.

You looked at Xanxus to see him gazing at you intensely just like that moment you first saw him.

You averted your eyes, the crowds going silent and you only stared at the ground.

And stared.

And stared.

And you laughed loudly as if you just heard the funniest joke in the world. You fell to the ground, holding your tummy and not caring that they probably looked at you like an escapee from a mental hospital.

"Oh... hahaha.. a-ah... so that's why." You finally managed to compose yourself, wiping a tear at the corner of your eyes.

"Well then goodluck to both of you, Tsuna and Xanxus" You smiled brightly at them, making sure to say Tsuna's name first.

After that the battle has started and many times you disliked Xanxus for hurting your friends. Still you don't hate him for whatever reason unknown to you yet.

(AN: I didn't write the whole battle since its long haha. Better just watch it. It's epic :)

You frowned.

You really don't know why when Xanxus was frozen, your heart constricts as if in pain even though you should be cheering for Tsuna. You felt like you're betraying your bestfriend, the one you had known for years so you quench that feeling in your chest by rubbing it, hoping to get rid of the pain.

It didn't help.

"Do your best Tsuna" You murmured, praying for your bestfriend.

After that Squalo finally told the story of the Cradle affair and though you were a bit astonished at what they had done, in another part of you, you kinda expected them to be violent since they're Varia and you couldn't imagine them being otherwise. Still, that doesn't mean you agree with what they done.

But then Mammon and Belphegor came holding the rings they stole from Yamamoto and Gokudera. Using it, they defrosted Xanxus and wear him the ring, Tsuna already has. The lights glow bright you had to squint your eyes and even from your spot you felt an immense power radiating off it.

"TSUNA!" You screamed and ran out of the cage-like thing. To you it was nothing but Colonello and the others were gaping at you.

"Sawada-dono may be disqualified!" Basil said in shocked, anxious about your action.

Reborn shook his head and frowned.

"Oi Tsuna!" You ran towards where your bestfriend is, lying battered on the ground. Heck, screw the rules. The battle is supposed to be over years ago anyway the sky ring was just stolen. You had no thoughts running through your mind except for save Tsuna no matter what.

"Are you okay, Tsuna!?" You asked him as you reached the spot of destruction. He looked up at you and you could see fatigue and exhaustion just waiting to eat him up.

"I'm fine." He answered, getting up. You quickly assisted him on that.

"Anyway why are you here? It's not safe, go back there."

"No. I won't leave you alone baka Tsu-tsu"

The Cervello women looked at each other and nodded before approaching you.

"You are disrupting the fight. Because of that Sawada Tsunayoshi is-"

Before they finished their sentence, a loud scream was heard.

'Xanxus!' You immediately thought as blood spurted from all over his body. You watched as he falls helplessly to the ground. There's that throbbing again in your heart and you clutched it, seriously freaked out at what's happening.

You couldn't understand your body especially your heart the way it hammered with difficulty when something is happening to Xanxus. Really what's wrong with me, you thought shaking your head with a sigh. He's the enemy, right?

"The ring... it rejected him" Tsuna said as you looked at him. Then to the Varia leader.

Squalo had a confrontation with Xanxus and it ends up with him telling their leader's past.

"So that's why..." Now you feel bad for Xanxus. Believing all his life to be the tenth Vongola boss only to discover that he was not of true blood and therefore cannot be the Boss. That must have hurt a lot.

"I don't care... I'll destroy everything..." Xanxus commanded his subordinates and they willingly obeyed. Deep inside you can feel his pain and how he converts his sadness to rage as he breaks down inside at being rejected by even the ring.

The Cervello women had another one of their mind conversation before one of them announced,

"The battle is already over. Sawada Tsunayoshi is supposed to be disqualified but because of the rejection of the ring, it automatically goes to-"

Bel quickly slashed his knives at the girl and while they were being busy, you looked at Tsuna earnestly as you carefully laid him back on the ground.

"I'm happy that you're okay Tsuna." You grinned at him. "I knew you would be though you'll pay for making me worry like that" With that being said, you glared at him and he withered under the intensity of it.

"I'm going to talk to him for a while" You motioned to the exhausted Varia boss coughing up blood. As you turned, Tsuna held your wrist and you understood what he was trying to say.

"I'll be fine." You assured him.

Xanxus was staring at the dark sky currently emphasizing his feelings. He should be the holder of that Sky Ring, above anyone else. He trained for that all his life, he believed and prepared himself for the day he'd be the tenth Vongola boss. Hell even his name had that two X's symbolizing ten's so why? Why can't be just be the next successor? Why had he been lied to all his life by the people he most cared for?

How could that damn mother of his fooled him into believing Timoteo was his father and that he would be his successor? And that scum of the ninth to keep away the truth from him. Had he not read his diary then would he keep the pretense then and suffered him the humiliation of later revealing that all along he cannot be the next inheritor?

Why?

He questions as his thoughts swirled with dark reasons and speculations. Of course, that damn Timoteo adopted him only because of his flame. Because he knew the great power that lies inside him that could be put to use. Because he would be a useful tool for himself and could openly flaunt to be said father of that strong flame wielding kid. Because—

And then he saw you, looking at him with such compassion and understanding in your eyes that he had to turn away, lock himself away before he gets hurt once again. He fully knew and experience the pain of being betrayed the people he cared about and loved. He wouldn't let himself go through all over that again. No, thank you. He felt his head being lifted as you let him rest on your lap.

"Xanxus..." And then he heard your soft, melodic voice and he clenched his eyes shut. No, no, he won't let it happen again.

He felt a soft fabric wiping the blood off the corner of his lips and he looks up in surprise to see you gently cleaning the blood off him with your handkerchief. When his face finally gets rid of the red liquid, you pocketed your used hanky and lightly brush the sweat on his forehead. He didn't move or rather... couldn't move.

"Xanxus..." You repeated, breaking him from his trance.

"That's enough. You should rest once in a while."

And despite that simple words, a mutual understanding passed through the two of you as your eyes locked. Unwavering and strong.

You dared to stroke his cheek and he closed his eyes as if finally surrendering himself to his lost and getting the consolation as he relinquished the feel of your soft hands easing the frown on his face.

..

..

..

Somehow despite not being the holder of the Sky Ring and the tenth Vongola boss, he thought maybe... maybe it would be okay if it means he could be with you like this for always.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ughhh finally finished haha. Hmm so what do you think about the ending? Did I made it too cheesy? And yes Xanxus is too OOC but I guess that's what love does to you huh? Well I don't know since I haven't been in love yet haha. Anyone who's been in love or currently in love, mind sharing your opinion on the ending of this story?**

 **Please review guys I would really appreciate it! ^_^**

 **Oh and by the way this fic doesn't end here. There's more oneshots to come so you can suggest what you want to happen to Xanxus like ideas or plot and I'll do my best to write it as you please! :)))**


	4. Today is Valentines Day!

You sluggishly walked to school that one fine-boring morning. Days like this you wished you didn't have to go to school. Really you can study at home anyway and learn more if you were just serious about it. Which you were not. You let out a yawn, closing your eyes and wiping the moisture that gathered.

It's too early for school you grumbled.

You stayed up all night watching anime and now you kind of regretted not listening to that tiny voice telling you to stop and go to sleep. But hey! In your defense you're in the middle of a really good episode then. You promised that that was your last episode for the night but the twist in the story is finally revealing that you couldn't help but sneak a peek at the next episode which lead to one after another until you noticed that it was already past 2 in the morning. And you had to get up at 6am to prepare. Fuck life.

"Kyaaaahhhhh! Please accept my chocolate!"

"I was here first!"

"Get moving you're blocking my way to Gokudera-sama!"

Huh? What was that?

In the midst of the crowding girls you saw a silver head poking and you can't help the bubble of laughter that came out of your lips when you saw Gokudera being squished by his fangirls. You even saw one of them grope him in the ass and you snicker passing by him.

"Oi Name!" A wide grin spread across your lips as your back still face him. So he did noticed you huh? Well this is fun. You already knew what he was going to say but nevertheless you play dumb.

"Yes?" You asked finally turning around. The Italian bomber bit his lip, swallowing down his pride before looking at you determinedly and you noticed pink dusting on his cheeks.

'Help me' He mouthed to you and you act as if you didn't understand him.

'What?' You mouthed back. You two can't hear each other anyway between the cheering fangirls. And he don't want them to hear him asking for help. That'll just ruin the plan if you ever will help him.

'I said. Help. Me.' He tried to slowly pronounce the words, hoping you'll understand but still you shook your head. Inside you were dying of laughter and you were glad it currently doesn't show on your face.

But not for long if he continue being funny, you thought with a snort inside your head.

Gokudera was losing his patience. Why is the stupid girl so, so infuriating!? Is she that dumb to not understand what he's trying to say? He saw you look at your watch and as if sensing what you'll say, paled. You won't leave him alone there right? With the creepy girls surrounding him.

'I'm late' you said before running away, not bothering to check on him. When you rounded the corner, you stopped and release out the laughter begging to be let out.

"Oh my! Hahahaha! Poor Gokudera" You shook your head and proceeded to walk to school, your day now brighter after what happened.

"Meh, who cares? He's all 'jyuudaime this' 'jyuudaime that' so annoying." You talked to yourself out loud then you stopped, "Though I wonder what's with the chocolates... ?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Eh? Today is Valentines Day?" You cluelessly asked Kyoko who tilts her head to you.

"You forgot Name-chan?"

"Ahhhh hahaha... yes" You sheepishly rubbed the back of your head.

"Oh, it's okay then. We can still make some in the economics room. Come now before lunch ends."

"Okay~ Thanks Kyoko!" You happily followed her.

AT THE ROOFTOP

Tsuna looked at his watch. 15 minutes before lunch ends. He heaved a sigh, inwardly crying anime tears.

' _I still hope Kyoko-chan will give me chocolates this year'_ He deeply thought.

"Jyuudaime! Are you okay?"

"What's wrong Tsuna?"

Gokudera and Yamamoto both asked him and he move his head side to side.

"It's nothing but thanks for asking" He smiled at them and though it doesn't really convinced them, they just let the subject drop.

END OF SCHOOL

Tsuna's shoulder drooped as he walked towards the gate of the school. Kyoko-chan forgot to give him chocolates or maybe she gave it to someone else? He immediately banished the thought as he heard voices calling for him.

"Tsuna, hey, wait!" Gokudera and Yamamoto were running towards him so he stopped until they reached him.

"Since it's Valentines today, I asked my father if we can celebrate in the shop and he agreed saying that we can eat all we want. I already invited Kyoko and Hana as well as Name-chan. They're only waiting for us." Yamamoto said and Tsuna was touched by his kindness. Even though Kyoko didn't give him any chocolates he still had friends that are always by his side.

He smiled at them and Gokudera and Yamamoto both returned it with bigger grins.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ushishishi~ Be grateful the prince is bringing you to this peasant restaurant" Bel throw his knives at his kouhai who merely plucked it off his hat.

"Ite, senpai, that hurts." Fran replied monotonously, "And if it's a peasant store then why are you going there? Ah, finally you realize that you're just a fallen prince. Took you so long Bel-senpai." He added his usual sarcastic remark. Before Bel could throw another one of his knives, someone interrupted.

"VOOOOOIIIIIII! Why are we here!?" Squalo asked—yelled at his subordinates who covered their ears from his loud voice.

"My, my, Squ-chan! If you're this loud then girls will avoid you!" Lussuria supplied out of nowhere, annoying the loud-mouth shark.

"VOOII! Who the heck cares about girls!? Training is my first priority!"

"Squalo if you don't stop talking now boss is going to kill you" Mammon tried to warn Squalo but the man didn't heard him over his shouting.

"-Girls will only make me weaker, vooiii! Don't you know-"

A glass wine came hurtling at his head.

"VVOOOOOIIIIII! What's your problem you, shitty boss!?And where did you get that glass!?" Squalo turned around and glared at their leader who returned the glower ten times worse.

"Shut up trash" Xanxus said, a fire starting to lit in his hands. Squalo immediately shut his mouth and resumed walking, a dark aura surrounding him.

Xanxus's scowl deepened as he flashback to why he's been here with his trashy subordinates.

 _Flashback:_

" _Scum, where's my steak!?" Xanxus asked one of the servants who almost piss from the intensity of his glare._

" _I-I the supply had r-r-run out. We h-haven't been able to b-b-buy yet."_

" _That's great then boss!" Lussuria clapped his hands, "Since we're here anyways Bel is telling me about a wonderful store he has eaten to. Why don't we go there as Varia Bonding Time!"_

" _And why would I want to go there trash!?" Since Xanxus is a generous man, he gave Lussuria five seconds before threatening to burn him with his Flames of Wrath._

" _U-uhhm well... OneofTsuna'sguardian' 'sachancewemaymeetthemandyoucankillthem!" Lussuria finished just at it hit 5 seconds and he breathe a sigh of relief._

 _Xanxus pondered on what he said since he said it so fast before a smirk came on his lips._

" _Fine then trash."_

 _End of Flashback_

Xanxus stopped in his tracks as he remembered the business he came here to do. Of course, he won't let out the chance of threatening the Tenth Vongola Boss but since he's outside the mansion anyway, he decided to just finished it first before joining his subordinates in terrorizing Tsuna.

"You go first. I'm going to take care of something." He said and as usual Levi protested with his usual...

"Boss, I'm going to go with you."

"No need" Xanxus glared at him before going on his own destination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah! I'm late again!" You complained as you run towards the sushi shop Yamamoto's father owned. Stupid carnivore chases after you after you gave him chocolates saying something about not wanting them but you ignored him anyway and ran, resulting in him chasing you to 'bite you to death'. Good thing you lost him.

You slid open the door to the shop to see the whole Vongola and Varia there with hands poised to attack. They stopped when they noticed you.

"Huh? Oh ignore me guys. Continue fighting." You entered and sit on one of the chairs, greeting Yamamoto's dad and getting a plate of sushi. They resumed fighting and you happily started to eat the food.

"Itadakimasu!" You said before digging in. Sparkles surrounded you and you thought you could hear angels singing for you.

"This is delicious!" You happily and excitedly asked for more and the owner is more than willing to give you as you ask.

After finishing about 10 plates, you halted in your movements as you realized something . Oh, yeah the chocolates.

"Oi guys!" You yelled and everyone aimed their attention to you albeit with different reactions. You searched in your bag and found the bag of chocolates.

"Tsuna! Gokudera! Yamamoto! Reborn! Squalo! Lussuria! Bel! Fran! Levi! Viper!"

THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!

You threw the chocolates in their faces while politely handed them to the girls.

"What was that for!?

"VOOOIIII! I'll slash you to pieces!"

"Shishishi~ The prince is going to kill you for throwing this to me"

"Ah, thank you Name-senpai"

"Hahaha! Thanks Name-chan"

You only answered with a wave of your hand to those reactions and stealthily nudges Kyoko in the side. You knew she was going to give chocolates for Tsuna and only Tsuna this year. She blushed and whispered 'Later' to you and you grinned in response.

You were happy, seeing all your friends fighting but there was someone missing. Someone you want to see right now even if you won't openly admit it to anyone. But he's not there and you feel as if the celebration is not complete.

"Hey! It's a wonderful night but I gotta go now. Bye!" After thanking Yamamoto's father as well as Yamamoto himself you went out the door and slid it close, not yet leaving but gazing at the stars.

"Oh well" You sighed, fingering the last chocolate on your bag before turning to the direction of your way home. As you move your body, your face came in contact with a hard wall and you backed away, holding your fortunately not injured nose.

"When is there a wall here?" You mindlessly asked yourself but froze when you see a pair of boots in front of you. You slowly trailed your eyes upwards showing black pants then white shirt with a black jacket then—

You blinked upon seeing Xanxus glaring at you and just at that moment, the moon escaped from the clutches of the clouds, illuminating Xanxus who looked like an angel at that moment. With his long black hair framing his face, the crimson orbs staring at you, straight nose, lips that you suddenly wondered how it will felt against your own...

WAIT! WAIT! SINCE WHEN DID YOU BECOME A PERVERT!? HECK YOU SOUND LIKE A CREEP! WHAT THE *&^* IS WRONG WITH YOU!? You panicked and tried to abolish those thoughts at once. Stupid Cupid playing with you like that. If you find him, you'll seriously kill him, you promised to yourself.

You cleared your thought, hoping that earlier thoughts about him didn't show on your face. With a glower of your own directed towards him, you stomped past him and with as much of dignity walked away.

17 steps

18 steps

19 steps

Hey you're doing pretty good, you cheered mentally.

20 steps

And then you feel someone pulling you to their chest. You gasped and in instinct elbowed that person in the ribs but they merely twisted your arms and took hold of it with one hand, pushing your body to them.

"Who are you?" You tried to sound brave but it failed when your voice quivered. Are you going to get raped? Killed? Images of your dead body found the next morning ran through your head and your body shivered uncontrollably, tears building up in your eyes.

And then...

"Where's my chocolate?"

You deadpan. You knew that voice.

Turning around in his hold you muster up all your anger in one single glare and aimed it towards him.

"XANXUS WHAT THE HELL!?" He winced at your loud tone but didn't break his physical contact with you.

"You scared me! And I thought it was a rapist or worse a killer! I'm already thinking about my dead body the next day only to find out that it's you! What? You want to kill me with fright? The hell is wrong with you!?" Your eyes prickled with tears from being scared too much and you looked away, not wanting him to see you so weak.

What? Others might call you a coward but you're really REALLY scared and thought that you're going to die. It's not a great feeling, knowing your doom and finding out later that it's just your friend—ahem, crush—pulling that on you. You're able to breath easily but the humiliation and shock—they're still with you increasing with every second passed with that person.

Xanxus averted his eyes, feeling heavy as time passes. For once he felt something akin to guilt tugging on his heart as he looked at you from the corner of his eyes. Your head was turned away from him but he could see crystal tears gathering in your eyes.

"Hn. Sorry." He mumbled, letting go of his pride JUST THIS ONCE but he still did not look at you.

Meanwhile you were shocked to hear such words coming from his mouth. Xanxus apologizing? And you thought hell would freeze over before that happens.

"I-it's okay" You whispered, making sure he heard it. Now you feel embarrassed, not daring to look at him also, as the butterflies continued dancing in your stomach.

Your grip tightened on the straps of your bag and you remembered just what the cause of all this. Man, if you only gave him the chocolates in the first place then he wouldn't have to scare you. Or maybe it wasn't his intention to frighten you, you were just easily scared.

Cue facepalm.

The tension was broken when you fumbled with the chocolate in your bag and forcefully pushed it against his hand.

"There your chocolate" You said, trying to look uncaring as possible, "Because today is Valentines Day and in Japan, girls give chocolates to their friends in that day." You obviously skipped the 'and lovers' part and the 'it's also a confession girls give to the guy they like' Yup, definitely skipped that part. No need to let him know that. You blushed at the thought and watched from the corner of your eye as he unwrapped the wrappings and took a bite.

He chewed for a moment before opening his mouth to comment. You didn't noticed how you were eagerly awaiting for his response as he said, "You made this with wine, did you not?"

Your eyes twitched. "Oh really? Does it taste like wine? I don't remember using anything like that" Okay you were going to play dumb at that comment.

Xanxus's lips tilted upwards in a smile. "Don't play stupid, woman" You especially made this for me, was left unsaid.

You sighed. Guess Xanxus sees through your acts now, right? Then better just be honest or at least you're going to make an exemption this day.

You looked up, finally meeting his smoldering gaze before softly smiling at him. "Whatever Xanxus. Happy Valentines Day."

Xanxus's heart skipped a beat when you looked at him like that and the way his name rolled off your lips as you greeted him. This woman is so annoying, making him love—like her even more. Soon, a pink dusting was on his cheeks as he cleared his throat to hopefully regain his composure back. Hopefully.

"Yeah... same to you too." He replied a bit awkwardly

"VOOIIIII! About time!" Squalo stupidly shouted as he swing his sword around the bush they were hiding in.

"Squalo! Boss will see you!~"Lussuria warned him but too late. Xanxus's anger escalated quicker than you can say 'Run' and flames immediately lighted in his hands.

"Die you scums!" And he all burned them with his Flames of Wrath.

OMAKE:

On the sideline, you watched in amusement as they all beg for help and you only laughed, holding your tummy while you hear their cries. Shaking your head in delight, you set to walk to your home when a chillingly, deep voice halted you.

"Where do you think you're going, Name"

Your eyes widened. He finally said your name aside from 'woman' and 'you'. But before you can ponder on that, you felt yourself being lifted bridal style and came face to face with Xanxus smirking face.

"I did not say we're finished yet."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hoot! Hoot! What do you think is Xanxus going to do to you? Hahaha *wink* *wink* well I'll leave your own imagination for that ;)**

 **Any thoughts for this chapter?**

 **Reviews are very much appreciated :)))**

 **PS: I know Xanxus is really OOC here, yeah hahaha xD**


	5. Too late, my love

"Trash! Where the fuck is that girl? She's supposed to be reporting now." Xanxus threw his glass at Squalo who wasn't fast enough to dodge.

"VOOOIII! How am I suppose to know? We sent her in fucking _Byakuran's headquarters!_ For all I know she might be dead already!"

Xanxus's eyes narrowed marginally and he snatched his wine bottle hurtling it at Squalo.

"Useless scum, get out now. And report to me her exact whereabouts."

The long-haired swordsman of Varia slammed the door close, yelling curses at his boss. The moment the room was once again enveloped with darkness, Xanxus's fist clenched, his eyebrows furrowing.

Two weeks have passed and Yuumi, one of their best assassins, is still nowhere to be found. It was an easy task, at least for Xanxus. Hack their main computer base without anyone noticing and return with the information against their enemy. Of course, necessary plans on how to enter and leave without being recognized lies with her ability to create a fake persona of her own.

That was his train of thoughts since three days ago. Her task is as easy as piece of cake for her that why it shouldn't take this long unless something happened. But he knows Yuumi is a strong one. She's tough that's why he chose her as one of Varia's assassins. She rarely goes on missions so not many knew of her precise and accurate kills and abilities and she can also easily blend in with the civilians. Plus, her missions always end up with 100 percent success rate.

He knew and trust on her skills so he never once doubted that she'd return home safe.

But the nagging feeling in his stomach the moment he sent her away only grew worse with each day that passes.

"VOOOIIII! Shitty boss! I found where she is!" Squalo's loud voice pierced the tranquility of his room as bright lights flooded his sanctuary.

Nevermind that there's someone he's going to kill first.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heavy footsteps echoed in the dark and desolate place where a lone figure silently lay. The jingling of keys grew closer as the pounding of shoes near the metal gate blocking the figure's way out. As it stopped right in front of the prison, the woman tiredly craned her neck upwards.

"Heh! Stupid girl! Do you really think you could fool Byakuran-sama!? Such a waste and you're a pretty one too. Maybe I could take you tonight." With his tone of voice, Yuumi could practically see the lecherous grin adorning his ugly face despite the blackness of the cell she was put into.

She frowned in distaste as she heard the metal creaked open and the presence of the man standing in front of her. With a yank of her chin, she was sure it will bruise later, the man proceeded to roughly kiss her, tightening the grip on her jaw. No, she won't let him. Yuumi pressed her lips together and with her remaining strength punched her assaulter deep straight in the sternum.

 _No one, no one will ever touch me like that... Xanxus..._

She figure it didn't hurt much with the lack of force on her part considering the torture she undergo the past days but apparently it's enough to anger the man who snapped and slapped her hard on the face. She could taste blood on her mouth.

"How is it girlie? Want some more of that?" The man spat, once again approaching Yuumi who sensed his presence and backed farther into the wall. No more room to run.

"Tsk, maybe you'll need this to keep you from moving!"

Three gun shots were heard along with a bone-chilling scream. On the outside where everything still peacefully, birds flew off the trees squawking, disturbed by the sound.

"Now where were we?"

That was the last thing the woman heard from her tormentor before she heard a deep, guttural scream along the sound of sizzling flesh and tremendous heat fanning her weak and tired body.

 _So I guess this is finally over._

"Yuumi"

That one voice snapped her out from the thin line between consciousness and the darkness just waiting to eat her up.

"B-boss..." With all her effort, she struggled to lift up her head to where her boss is waiting. Gritting her teeth in frustration she was overwhelmed with feelings of defeat and humiliation. She was trusted to finish this job and come home safe. She was supposed to be strong and not this weakling who can't even properly greet his employer who came here himself to save her. What kind of assassin is she? In this state she wasn't even worthy to be called a Varia anymore. What a useless, pathetic girl she had become.

Xanxus quenched the flames in his hands the moment he made sure the scum had burned to ashes. He had been on the hallway trying to find Yuumi when he heard it. Three bullets being fired and a shrill cry of agony that followed after. Yuumi.

He had never been quicker in his life than he did at the moment and when he saw her chained, both hands and feet with blood gushing out of her torn clothes- almost naked body- he literally saw red. He knew there were more injuries than he could see at the woman and the next second he came to his senses the man was nothing but ashes.

The sight that greeted him makes his heart felt like someone was gripping it and twisting mercilessly. The pounding in his ears only grew worse and his body started shaking uncontrollably. How could this happen? More importantly how could HE let this happen?

"Yuumi" He called out to her in his deep and powerful voice that threaten to break. But of course it won't happen. He's not the Varia Boss for nothing.

"B-boss" Came her weak reply. He could see the effort she put just to raise her head and pay respect to him. Looking in her eyes he could see the hatred and anger as well as disappointment she had for herself. She probably put all the blame upon her shoulders, he thought.

But that's not true.

Despite the amount of trust he has in her how could he forget that she was still a girl, a woman at that? With a flick of his finger he could ask another assassin to take her place or at least accompany her but no. He went straight ahead and make her take the mission. And how he regret ever sending her.

Without another word he lifted her bridal style and proceeded to walk out the hell hole Yuumi has suffered in for the past two weeks, ignoring her cry of surprise. Once outside he carefully let her down on the grass and took the time to analyze all the damage she had received.

From what he could see aside from the cuts and bruises littering her skin, three bullet wounds, probably about 4-5 broken ribs there were also deep slashes on her back and neck, dangerously close to her artery. He had a feeling there was more to it though.

He took out his jacket and hand it to her, waiting for her to take it. When she didn't respond he grew slightly impatient. "Oi woman take this." He don't want anyone to see her exposed body.

Yuumi slowly tilted her head in his direction, "What is that boss?" She weakly asked, breathing heavily.

Xanxus's eyebrow scrunched in confusion. Did she hit her head too hard?, "A jacket, what else?"

"Ah. Sorry." Came her weak reply and she reached out her hand to touch air.

Xanxus's frown deepened at what he saw. He looked straight in her eyes and for the first time noticed her blank pupil. There was no light in them and she didn't look as if she's seeing... His eyes widened. Yuumi. His precious, though no one knows that, Yuumi had been blinded? His rage boiled and he wants nothing more than destroy everyone who hurt and makes her suffer.

But how could he when he knows that HE is the one having all the blame here?

If only he didn't send her...

He clenched his fists in frustration.

A sudden jolt of pain rushed to the poor girl's body and she shuddered violently before falling limply in the grass coated earth.

"Yuumi!" Xanxus's voice came out strong like the Varia leader he is. But right now he don't feel as one. He was panicking inside, wanting to help her but knowing nothing to ease her pain. And the guilt was still eating him inside, like an acid burning the very source of his life.

"B-boss.. I-I.. here" Yuumi shakily reached up to her ear where she took out of her earring a small microchip containing the information they needed.

Xanxus took the chip from her hand and pocketed it, the object not his concern at the moment. He brought his eyes back to the girl laying weakly in front of him. She succeeded. Her mission is a success. But is everything worth it? For the first time Xanxus cared more for a person rather than the mission first.

And he find himself blaming her, asking her why? Why does she prioritize the mission first before her life? Is she that stupid to think of others first before herself? What, does she not care for her own well-being?

"No weak things remain in Varia, ne Boss?"

And there it was again. Everything all points to him. The reason, the cause, the effect. Everything happened because of him. Because of his selfishness.

"I-I guess..i-it's my..time now boss.." Yuumi coughed out blood before taking huge gulps of air. She can remember everything so vividly, as if it just happened a while ago. No, it was more like a huge screen only she could see was plastered in front of her. All her memories with the beloved Varia.

The time she was recruited, her first day, the fight she had with Squalo, hating her boss's guts and wanting to kill him while respecting him at the same time, the scariest moment of her life when she finds herself being attracted to the evil, horrible leader of the Varia, her pains of trying to quench that feeling and focusing only on the job since she knew her feelings can never be return.

She loves him but he is only concentrated on leading the assassination squad. Nothing more, nothing less, right?

How stupid. If she only knew the man's feelings and his point of view then maybe things would have change. However the pride on both sides just served as a huge barrier that remained intact all these years only to be broken by this single moment. Her last moment before leaving a life of killing, unrequited love, and pains of her lost loved ones.

"Yuumi..." Xanxus gritted his teeth, watching the blood trailed the corner of her lips before tainting the green, green grass she was lying on. She's dying and he knew it. Knew it as a fact but couldn't accept it.

"Hold it woman. There's more missions for you." He said trying to act tough. His mask is failing but the woman he is now holding in his arms can't see any of it anyway. Yes, she can't see the sorrow pooling in his eyes, the frustration and guilt clouding him and the way his whole body is tensed. He's going to take her to the hospital where she could be treated and still live. Live for him and the whole of Varia.

Yuumi however seemed to sense it and she lightly tugged on Xanxus's sleeves, "No..n-need for that.. my..t-time's..u-up"

She felt the blood rise up her throat, choking her and she cough along with choked sobs she'd been keeping all this time. The whole realization came crashing on her all at once at that moment. She is going to die. She is going to leave Xanxus behind. She is leaving him without him ever knowing her bottled up feelings reserved for only him and him alone.

She's quickly losing time and how she regretted ever hiding it from him. The times they had spent together, those moments she cherished the most. It can't end up like this. She HAD to tell him. But why? Why does she have to realize all these things now that it's too late? She wished she could turn back time. If she can... if she can then she would this all right and say what she has to say to him... to her beloved Xanxus. Even if she'll be rejected at least there was nothing to be regret of. Not like now.

She slowly reached up her hand, using the last of her strength to touch his face.

"X-Xanxus." For the first time Yuumi had called him by his name and despite her lack of eyesight, she could feel the surprise off him with the tensing of his muscles.

This is it. She's going to admit it now. The thing that she considered the only pure thing in her world of blood, lies and deception.

"Xanxus...I-I love you...all t-this t-time" And with all her all might gave him her softest, genuine real smile she withheld from everyone all her life. She felt tears slipping the corner of her eyes. This is good right? At least even if he doesn't accept her feelings she won't feel pain. Only numbness as she joined with the darkness starting to consume her.

But still she wished she could have confessed on a better place, better time than this. Fate is really cruel isn't it? Realizing everything when its the end, she thought with a sorrowful smile.

Xanxus felt his heart stopped at her words. She...she loves him? Him, the self-centered, cold, and violent adopted son of the Ninth? How could she... why? Why is she telling him all this things now? Just as it stopped, his heart resumed beating twice as faster now as he gazed at the sweet, sweet smile he never saw her gave to anyone.

"Yuumi" He choked, feeling tears prickled his eyes. Why? Why now? Why didn't she tell him earlier? If her feelings had been all this time then why didn't she ever at least show signs of it to him? Maybe if she did, he would have the courage to tell her... would he? Why didn't he admit it to her first? Why is this happening?

Why must he lost another dear one to him, the one he loves the most?

"Yuumi...listen Yuumi.." Xanxus panicked upon seeing the small light in her eyes start to disappear and started shaking her, "Yuumi I love-" The soft hand resting on his face slipped and laid limply on her side. Time stopped for Xanxus as he looked at her now closed eyes-never to open again- and lips still curved in a gentle smile. He looked at her hand, unmoving then back to her face again.

It couldn't be. It just couldn't be. Xanxus gazed at her with horror stricken face and began shaking her again. She won't leave him right? No she couldn't. He hadn't even said his feelings yet, feelings he buried deep down because he thought it was such a stupid emotion, a weakness he couldn't afford to have, and deep down that she may not reciprocate his feelings.

"Yuumi!" he cried, shaking her lifeless form even faster. She left him? No she won't. She loves him right? How could she? No. No she can't. He's the Varia's boss for goodness sake! He's her boss and he demands that she stay... so why? He has everything he could ever want with just a click of his fingers but the most important thing to him... it was taken. Taken by this cruel world he lived in. He could never have her back now.

Xanxus hung his head in resignment, holding the woman close to him in a tight embrace and feeling the cold, cold skin that used to be warm and alive. A hollow smile was on his lips as he gazed lovingly at the dead woman before him.

The moment he realized how deep is his love for her and her love for him was the moment it all ended.

The earlier droplets of rain turn into a heavy one with the lightnings striking the darkened sky and thunders resounding in the background. He let the rain washed away everything and as he continued to gaze at her, he heard loud footsteps approaching him. He didn't dare look up, already knowing it was his subordinates, his face resuming its usual impassive look.

Surprisingly this time it wasn't Levi who spoke first but Squalo who noticed the odd behavior of his oldest friend.

"Boss.." Squalo started but was cut off by Xanxus.

"it's raining trash get me a plane now." He had his back turned from them but they could all see him carrying Yuumi's lifeless body in his arms.

There was silence as the rest of Varia mourned for the death of one of their comrades. No one would admit it but the only girl in their squad had grown in their hearts with her cheerfulness that –still no one would concede- brightens up their day.

As the silence stretches, Squalo finally responded. "Yes boss." He didn't question the tear tracks he saw on Xanxus face and the slight redness in his eyes he managed to see before he had turned his back on them as well as the tight grip he had on the girl and merely proceeded with no more words from him.

Though he said earlier in reply to Xanxus's question that she may have died from Byakuran already, he never expected it to come true knowing her strength.

Say was it a jinx?

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I tried to write an angst fic so here it is! Uhmm Xanxus seems a bit OOC but he's in love with the girl. For so long. But his stubborn personality refuses to admit it to her. Too late for him, huh? So excuse him for being OOC.**

 **Anyway sorry for the late update guys. I tried to make it up to you by this long chapter hehe~**

 **Reviews makes author-sama really happy :)))**


End file.
